Love Story
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Re-publish! Ichigo mencintai Toushiro, tapi ada Rukia...


Love Story by Twins Shinobi

Genre: Lebih ke arah Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: Ichigo mencintai Toushiro, tapi ada Rukia...

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, Typos, dan lain sebagainya. Karena ini adalah FF pertama Rii di Fandom Bleach.

A/N: Pertama-tama aku dan Ryuu minta maaf akan kesalahan kami di chap pertama, dan kali ini kami akan memperbaiki kesalahan kami :3. Maaf karena sudah lama kami menelantarkan banyak fic kami... Kami minta maaf pada readers yang telah menunggu fic kami... Dan kali ini kami akan melanjutkannya :3... Aku akan membalas review di chap pertama yang kami hapus dan publish ulang :3. Balas review:

Detective Agatha: Pendek bgt y? Lanjutin dunk

Rii: Maaf ya terlalu pendek, ini kami perbaiki ulang ^^ dan kami janji tahun ini kami akan menamatkan FF ini~

Hanna Hoshiko: dikit banget. Lanjut

Rii: Maaf ya terlalu dikit gomen... Ini kami perbaiki ulang chap pertamanya...

Darries: blh nanya ,ini yaoi ato normal fict? Ichi suka shiro #hode -_-"

Rii: iya dong pasti boleh nanyaa ini tuh ada unsur yaoi dan unsur normal nyaa... Jadi di kombinasi... Unsurnya sama rata ^^

: Lant

Rii: Makasih udaa review yaa Ini kami lanjut ^^

Rin: Lanjut Rii-chan

Rii: Rin-chan... Ini sudaa ku perbaiki dan ku lanjut ^^

Terima kasih readers yang sudah reviews dan berkenan membaca fic kami ^^ apalagi menunggu nya, terima kasih banyak Untuk silent readers aku pun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih ^^ karena sudah berkenan membaca fic kami... Terima kasih banyak Baiklah, langsung ajaa ya Happy reading ^^ ...

Aku sangat mencintaimu... Sampai-sampai aku selalu terpikir dirimu... Terpikir akan masa depan ku Dengan mu... Apa kau berpikir tentang itu? Aku selalu memimpikan-mu... Apa kau juga merasa begitu? Tapi, ... Kau... Memilihnya dari pada aku... Lebih apa dia? Bisa-kah? Kau berhenti... Berhentilah menjadi begini... Berhenti menyukai dirinya... Dia tidak pantas bersama-mu... Dia bukan tercipta untukmu...

...

RUKIA POV

Aku berjalan di jalanan setapak penuh bunga Sakura berguguran. Jalanan terlihat sepi, karena ini baru jam 6 pagi. Aku hari ini pergi untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku memakai T-shirt tertutupi jaket coklat dengan celana jeans panjang. Membuat aku terlihat cantik. Aku menghampiri sebuah toko untuk berbelanja keperluan ku dirumah. Rumah ku tidak jauh dari toko yang kupijak ini. Setelah aku keluar dari toko itu, Aku berjalan melewati sebuah danau. Aku melihat ada samar-samar sesosok orang yang aku tidak mau kutemui kembali... Ichigo... Refleks aku berbalik arah dan berlari kecil menjauhi Ichigo. Aku pun masuk ke sebuah cafe kecil dekat pinggir kota, aku menenangkan diriku disana.

Pikiran ku pun kembali ke masa lalu ku bersama Ichigo...

Flashback On

DI sebuah tempat latihan teknik bela diri

"Ichigo! Sakit!" Ujar ku sembari merintih, kala Ichigo tanpa sengaja menendang kaki ku. Ichigo berlari kearah ku. Dan meminta maaf pada ku "Maafkan aku Rukia!" Ujarnya, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman "Aku tentu akan memaafkan mu!"

Flasback Off

Tapi karena sebuah kejadian... Yang membuat yah, aku membenci nya. Ia melupakan ku karena seseorang... Sahabat kami...

"Astaga... Aku memikirkannya lagi..." Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tangan ku, berharap dengan ini bisa menghilangkan ingatan pahit itu "Ya, ampun... Ternyata benar Rukia?"

'Deg!'

Seketika jantung ku seperti berhenti terpompa, kala mendengar suaranya... Suara Ichigo. Aku membeku "Rukia?" Ichigo duduk disebrangku. Kutolehkan kepala ku ke arah Ichigo. Mata kami bertemu... Hati ku berdebar-debar, masih seperti yang dulu... Tapi masih saja sakit itu membekas tidak akan pernah bisa hilang... Bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

"Tadi aku melihatmu sekilas, dan aku mengikuti mu. Aku tak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar kau..." Ujar Ichigo, aku hanya tertunduk lesuh. Mendengar suaranya saja membuat ku begini. "Apa kabar?" Tanyanya. "Baik, seperti yang kau lihat..." Ujar ku, sekenanya. "Apa kau membenci ku semenjak kejadian ku dengan 'dia'?" Tanya nya. Aku tidak tahu aku harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu... Semenjak kejadian itu..." Bohong, aku selalu mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tak mungkin kulupakan. Ketika kau memilihnya dari pada aku. "Aku bersyukur, kau pengertian padaku..." Ujar Ichigo, disertai senyumannya.

"Aku sudah tidak bersamanya... Dia pergi begitu saja..."

'Deg!' Seketika aku membeku dibuatnya. "Ichigo," Suara ku terbata "Apa itu benar?" Tanya ku. "Ya , itu benar..." Ichigo berkata.

"Tapi seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu kepadamu..." Lanjutnya.

"Ichigo, apa kau sakit hati?" Tanyaku dengan pelan, yang ditangkap pendengaran Ichigo samar-samar. Karena suara bising cafe ini.

"Aku masih menyukainya... Rasanya tak mau hilang... Aku akan menunggunya... Sepertinya..." Ujar Ichigo, ia menjawab dengan murung. Sakit rasanya mendengar Ichigo masih menyukainya. "Aku masih menyukainya Rukia, Toushiro tidak bisa kulupakan..." Ujar Ichigo, hatiku mencelos seketika mendengar Ichigo menyebut namanya... Nama yang selalu terngiang dikepalanya sejak dulu 'Hitsugaya Toushiro'...

TBC

A/N: Oke, setelah kalian membaca ini... Jika berkenan tinggalkan Reviews dan yang lainnya ya! ^^ Kritik saran dan flame diterima dengan baik... Salam kenal dengan authot-author fandom Bleach yang lain, Yoroshiku ^^ Maaf Chapter 1 masih singkat! Karena Otak Rii Nge-Blank banget.. Ini pun udah ku putar dua kali otaknya nulis ini.. Jadi jangan minta untuk dipanjangin ya? Soalnya ini bener-bener.. Bikin nya susah payah –" /ditabok. Ketemu lagi di chapter kedua! Dan yang chapter kedua akan menceritakan tentang flashback mereka ya ^^

Salam Hangat Rii, Twins Shinobi.


End file.
